


Rain's Melody

by GemmaChan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Late at Night, Living Together, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaChan/pseuds/GemmaChan
Summary: Reader and Brook share a moment after Brook comes home from work late.One Piece belongs to Oda. My story belongs to me.
Relationships: Brook (One Piece)/Original Character(s), Brook (One Piece)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Rain's Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!   
> This is my very first fanfic post ever so I apologize if I don't have all the right tags on here. I got the inspiration for this when it rained about a month ago and I have just been working on it since. It's a short story but I hope you like it! 
> 
> (I also wanted to write about Brook as a detective because Oda said that would be his job if he lived in the present day.)

It is a calm and peaceful night on Wander street. This particular neighborhood has some of the most beautiful homes in the city. They are quite expensive, though still affordable for anyone who works long and hard enough. The neighborhood road twists a bit, over a hill, down and out towards the city. A large, wooden house is perched at the very top, giving the people who own it a rare and beautiful view of the vast city below that many of their neighbors are quite jealous of. The lights of the city glitter like stars as the hustle and bustle never seems to rest despite the late hour. Low rumbles of thunder can be heard as torrents of rain begin to fall upon the ground. 

At the base of the hill, a pair of white headlights makes its way up the road and through the neighborhood. A relentless torrent of rain begins to fall, and the windshield wipers of the car vigorously slide back and forth, clearing the driver’s field of vision the best that they can. The driver is not what he seems, to put it politely. His outward appearance would certainly frighten most passerbys, since he is nothing but bones. 

Yes, the driver is a skeleton. 

But he is no ordinary skeleton. He is known as Soul King Brook. It’s quite the fancy title, to be sure, but it is well deserved. He is a popular and well known detective, and is one of the best of his time. His skeletal appearance is hard to miss since he ate the Soul Soul fruit, which allowed him a second life. He has told reporters that he is (or was rather) a human before his untimely death fifty years ago. But the reasons for how he became a skeleton are still unknown to the public, and although they constantly pester him for answers, Brook never gives any. His looks are deceiving to the ignorant eye. For the skeleton is a gentle soul, and one of the kindest men to ever live. And there are very few people you can say that about. The car has finally made it to the wooden house gradually slowing down as Brook guides the vehicle into the garage of his home and turns it off. Climbing out of the car, his bones ache as he stretches his weary limbs. Being much taller than the average human had its disadvantages, especially when everything was sized for the average human height, including the silver car. With a tired sigh, Brook closes the garage door and heads into the comfort of his home, locking the door behind him just in case. One could never be too careful, especially in his line of work. It was easy to make enemies as the world’s most renown detective. 

The decor inside his home is a modern style, mixed in with some vintage antiques and furniture here and there. The skeleton shakes his coat and hat, trying to rid the clothing of any excess water and hangs them up on the coat rack beside the door to dry. Brook makes his way through the kitchen for a quick glass of milk before he heads upstairs. It’s like a miracle repair drink for him, and he can feel the liquid restore his bones as he downs the glass. Once finished, he rinses the glass out and dries it carefully, before making his way through the living room and upstairs to settle in for the night. Brook silently tiptoes into his bedroom and quietly removes his uniform. The task is a bit difficult to do with his large afro, but he’s done it so often, he has no trouble getting it off. He pauses for a moment when he hears a small shift on the bed, afraid he has woken his lover. But once again the room is quiet and he removes the rest of his clothing. As he puts on some loose shorts for bed, he pauses to take in the view from the large picture window, the lights of the city reflecting beautifully off of the rain droplets that continue to fall on the window pane. Subconsciously, he rests his slender, boney fingers against the glass and sighs audibly. Such a peaceful and beautiful night, he thinks as his eyes watch the droplets that run down, leaving little trails in their wake. The rain made the house feel so warm and cozy. Brook then turns to the figure sleeping in his bed. But nowhere near as beautiful as her. A small mumble breaks the silence as a woman slowly shifts and sits up from the bed, rubbing her tired eyes. 

“I’m sorry my dear,” The skeleton apologizes as he sits down gently on the bed beside his love, “I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

The woman shakes her head, the low glow of the city reflecting beautifully in her (e/c) eyes. It made the skeleton’s heart stop and his breath catch (not that he had any to begin with).

“No you didn’t.” She gently reaches for his hand out and he complies. Taking it gracefully, she kisses his knuckles. The skeleton could feel a small shiver of happiness and pleasure run through him, as if he had skin again. His free hand runs up the woman’s arm and up to her nape, where he begins to trace small, random circles. 

“Late night again?” Even though she is still a bit drowsy, her voice is melodic. She smiles and rubs his hand affectionately with her thumb. 

“The same as usual,” He says as his hand glides from the back of her neck to her slender jawline, his fingers lightly brushing against her smooth skin, “How was your day my dear?” 

The woman sighs in content and leans further into her lover’s touch, enjoying the moment of innocent intimacy. 

“It was alright,” She opened her eyes and intertwined her fingers with his, “Though it is always better when you’re around.” 

Feeling somewhat guilty, the skeleton rested his forehead against hers. If he could close his eyes, he would have. 

“I’m sorry. I know I’m always busy and that my job demands so much of my time. I understand if you-” 

“Brook, don’t.” The woman’s voice was stern and her brow furrowed a little at his unnecessary apology. 

“But-” 

He is interrupted as she boldly moves forward and presses her lips gently against his teeth. The skeleton is surprised, but gives in and nibbles on her bottom lip. She lets out a little gasp in response and her hands gently run over Brook’s shoulders and down his ribs. He responds in kind and wraps a boney arm around her waist, pulling his girlfriend closer to him. How did I get so lucky? How in the world did I find a woman that loves me exactly for who I am? Despite the fact that I’m not even alive anymore? She suddenly pulls back and gives him a mischievous smile. 

“As much as I would love to continue, you and I do work tomorrow.” She says, patting a spot on the bed next to her. Brook, unwilling to stop, groans in complaint. 

“My dear, you really are going to be the death of me.” He couldn’t argue with her. She was correct after all. Brook climbs over her and pulls the sheets over his thin body. Scooting closer, he reaches towards her and pulls her into his embrace. Her small warm frame lets out a small squeak of surprise. 

“Yo ho,” the skeleton lets out a small chuckle, “You’re adorable when you’re startled.” 

He hears her giggle a little and cuddle further into him. 

“Before you fall asleep, would you be so kind as to show me your panties?” He whispers in her ear. She turns and gives him a knowing smirk. 

“Alright one peek. Though it’s nothing you haven’t already seen before.” 

“Every time is like the first my dear.” he reassures her as he carefully slides the blankets off of her form. Brook immediately holds up a bony hand to cover his bloody nose at the heavenly sight and grabs a tissue from the nightstand. His lover giggles and scoots closer to him. 

“Like what you see?” She asks teasingly. 

“More than you know.” Brook finally stops the bleeding and tosses the tissue into the wastebasket across the room. It bounces off the wall and lands inside. 

“Goal!” The woman whispers in silly giggles. The skeleton chuckles along with her for a brief moment, then trails his fingers over her eyes, prompting her to close them. 

“I can tell you are tired. Go to sleep. I promise next time we’ll have lots of fun.” 

“I’m holding you to that,” she says with a wink and latches onto Brook, “Good night love.” 

“Good night my dear.” 

Brook listens to the sound of his lover’s breathing until it becomes a steady, familiar rhythm. He gently strokes her (h/c) hair, watching his most precious treasure fall asleep in his arms. As a skeleton, he doesn’t need to sleep, but it never hurt him to rest a little. Besides, there was nowhere else he’d rather be at the moment, than right here in his bed, holding the woman he loves so very dearly. Eventually, the skeleton begins to feel drowsy, and slowly succumbs to his exhaustion. The couple falls asleep to the symphony of rain pattering down on the window, holding each other as the low rumble of thunder echoes into the night sky.


End file.
